


Masturbation Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [55]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in celebration of International Masturbation Day 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 3





	Masturbation Recs

**Title:** And This Old World Is A New World And A Bold World For Me  
**Why:** Post-TWS Bucky taking a moment to rest and recover a part of himself. Lots of good feels! (And written by my bestie!)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712699>

**Title:** Anything You Can Do  
**Why:** Bucky bets Steve that he can't be louder when masturbating, and you know Steve can't resist a challenge.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275201>

**Title:** bent my knees ‘cause I love you  
**Why:** Steve learns Bucky wears ladies’ underwear and gifts him some. Then gets some Bucky’s worn in return. You can guess what happens next. (See Steve shop at Victoria’s Secret, learn about cross dressing, and pine.)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/308731>

**Title:** Fappin' With Cap  
**Why:** mutual masturbation, bearded Steve, and Bucky who doesn't believe in tan lines. Pre-IW  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373367>

**Title:** The Games We Play  
**Why:** A absolutely delightful fic that is both so hot and fun to read. “Bucky stalks Steve, so Steve gives his old lover a show to bring him in from the cold.”  
**Link:**<https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542448/chapters/17149999>

**Title:** Hands Under Covers  
**Why:** A little fic that gives a nice little view of young Bucky and Steve's life and that rush and excitement you get when you are young and discovering your body and sexuality.  
**Link:**<https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446573>

**Title:** In the Heartlands  
**Why:** Funny and angsty exploration of Bucky's foreskin growing back after Zola's experimentation in the Azzano prison camp. Bucky eventually goes to Steve for help to relearn how to masturbate. Bonus handjobs!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558266>

**Title:** It's only now that I see  
**Why:** I love all of obsessivereader's accidental series but this is my favorite! Bucky walks in on Steve jerking off in the shower.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993294>

**Title:** Mirrored  
**Why:** Steve uses his phone to film himself jerking off, and a technological mishap means Bucky can see it, too. Bucky knows he shouldn't watch, but he can't resist…  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206408>

**Title:** Outside Looking In  
**Why:** This time Tony is the one jerking off, when he sees what Steve and Bucky do when they're alone.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872010>

**Title:** R & R  
**Why:** it's a delicious fic solely about Steve and self pleasure 🙂 no pairing!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483816>

**Title:** Through the Woods  
**Why:** Werewolf Bucky!! An amazing story! And also a fantastic masturbation scene in Chapter 5 that I immediately thought of the when I saw this was our theme.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280078>

**Title:** Tinder is the Night  
**Why:** Hilarious, pun-filled modern AU with some great masturbation and sexting scenes  
**Why 2:** Seconding Tinder is the Night! So much fun and cute and sexy.  
**Link:**<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076109>

**Title:** Up All Night  
**Why:** pre-war Stucky jackin it in their respective beds = :chefskiss:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855881>

**Title:** won't you get me (right where the hurt is)  
**Why:** Bucky idly suggests Steve jerk himself off post-serum while Bucky watches (“I gotta see this”) after Steve admits how many times he can make himself come, and Bucky's like “we won't touch, it'll be fine” but then… they do touch… after all. It starts with masturbation, at least! CW language around period-typical homophobia  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112129>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
